The Soul, and Other Things of Interest
The soul is a metaphysical concept, as are many of the subjects presented below. While the mysteries of the soul are infinitely many, a general idea has been laid out as the canonical mechanics of the soul and other things in Magia Caedo. The following information is considered to be true in respect to the Caedoverse, and though they are not immune to change, rest assured that I will try my best to keep with what I have established. The Soul The soul is the core being of something. While it is not a physical thing that can be seen or touched or located, it is, in a sense, there. By “there,” we refer to all things in all worlds: this means that souls are everywhere. Quality Souls are what make the world and its many parts. This means that, like a human, a feather, a rock, and a tree all have souls. The difference between the souls that make a fingernail and the souls that are people (as in their core selves) is the quality of the soul. Tier 1 Souls While it may sound egotistical, there is a hierarchy of souls, from lower souls to higher souls. Tier 1 souls are the basic and least complex form of souls. These souls make up infinitely small particles that come together, making larger particles, which eventually come together in such a way that meaningful “things” come about. All souls have a yearning to be one, and this yearning is what keeps “things” together. These “things” that come about may be rays of light, droplets of water, or a person’s skin, demonstrating the importance of so-called “lower” souls. Tier 2 Souls The next class of souls is vastly more complex than the tier 1 souls. They are infinitely fewer than lower souls, though have a higher degree of meaningfulness. These souls are naturally found in living things: animals, plants, viruses, and so on. Akin to lower souls, tier 2 souls still maintain the yearning of becoming “one,” but find a greater satisfaction in finding upper level souls like themselves. To do so, tier 2 souls must take on a vessel, such as a body, which is comprised of tier 1 souls. Having a higher meaningfulness, tier 2 souls have a strong desire to survive – and remain one with their body made of tier 1 souls – to increase the likelihood of finding other, higher quality souls. By siring offspring, they call high-quality souls to inhabit the bodies that they have created. Tier 3 Souls Currently the highest accepted quality of souls: souls that have acquired sentience. Humans have tier 3 souls, as do elves, gnomes, dwarves, TzHaar, fairies, and other sentient creatures. While they also have the desire to live like tier 2 souls, they have processes unique from lower souls that define them as higher quality. Tier 3 souls know how to access higher thought processes, such as imagination and philosophy, using the mind. The mind becomes an integral tool to the soul – the tool it uses to access higher perceptions. Higher Quality Souls? While it hasn’t been decided yet, there may be souls of a higher quality than tier 3 souls. For example, gods may have a higher quality of soul than humans or goblins.